wing_havenfandomcom-20200214-history
Calendar of Wing Haven
A Haven year consists of 470 days, over the course of nine months. The days are 28 hours long, and there are 10 days in a week, comprising an even 47 week year. The months are named for the titans that fell defending the world when it was newborn, save for the last month, which is named for the Dragon God. The ten days of the week are, in order: Kalasul, Avresul, Dalgasul, Vuundsul, Lashiksul, Iskrsul, Traveksul, Skuulsul, Layrunsul, Rashuksul. While the names of the months are universal to the peoples of Haven, as reverence of the Titans is something they all share, there are aspects to the calendar that are draconic. The days of the week are all formed of dragon words, each meaning a different element plus the dragon word for day. The elements of the days are, in order: fire, water, earth, air, lightning, ice, glade, sand, light, shadow. Because the calendar was ordained and put into effect by Nikolai as the world's calendar, it is utilized by all races across the continents. Calendar Seasons Spring begins early during Thlan, officially starting on Everflame Rise on the 1st, during which bonfires are lit at Thlan's Fire and preserved till the Eve. The season lasts for 107 days, full encompassing Roth and ending in Gakure. Summer begins early during Gakure on the 4th, begun with the celebration of Flameswreath. The season lasts for 102 days, taking over the course of Fal'Tron, and ending early on Galthun. Autumn begins in early Galthun on the 3rd, during the Restful Festival as the world is put to rest. The season lasts for 100 days, taking up most of Galthun and almost the entirety of Torun, on which it ends. Winter begins later in Torun, officially starting on Everflame Eve on the 51st, when the bonfires on Thlan's Fire are put out to mark the cold's arrival. It is on this day, however, that the Burning Rock volcano on the island of Torun's Flame has the most activity. Winter lasts the longest out of the seasons, for 161 days, beginning on the last day of Torun, going through the entirety of Kalahan, Althron, and Gen'sin. Holidays ''Spring Holidays'' 'Everflame Rise' Write the first piece of the first part of the second section of your page here. 'Harvest Horn' Write the second piece of the first part of the second section of your page here. 'Gladesrune' Write the third piece of the first part of the second section of your page here. 'Stormfall' Write the fourth piece of the first part of the second section of your page here. 'Mounthall' Write the fifth piece of the first part of the second section of your page here. ''Summer Holidays'' 'Flameswreath' Write the first piece of the second part of the second section of your page here. 'Midyear's Festival' Write the second piece of the second part of the second section of your page here. 'Lyono Gauntlet' Write the third piece of the second part of the second section of your page here. 'Skyreach' Write the fourth piece of the second part of the second section of your page here. 'Boltborne Festival' Write the fifth piece of the second part of the second section of your page here. ''Autumn Holidays'' 'The Restful Festival' Write the first piece of the third part of the second section of your page here. 'The Eve's Yield' Write the second piece of the third part of the second section of your page here. 'The Hallowed Eve' Write the third piece of the third part of the second section of your page here. ''Winter Holidays'' 'Frost Wail' Write the first piece of the fourth part of the second section of your page here. 'Forge Hail' Write the second piece of the fourth part of the second section of your page here. 'Day of the Hunt' Write the third piece of the fourth part of the second section of your page here. 'Hearthpeace' Write the fourth piece of the fourth part of the second section of your page here. 'Dahv'yuul' Write the fifth piece of the fourth part of the second section of your page here. Category:Work In Progress Category:Documentation Category:World of Wing Haven